


Precious

by cherrynrg



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's been awhile since I've seen the crossover, Kissing, One Shot, This is really just for me, most likely not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrynrg/pseuds/cherrynrg
Summary: After Sakura and Akashi return from space, Souta has a question for the former sub-chief.
Relationships: Mogami Souta/Nishihori Sakura
Kudos: 3





	Precious

It had all happened so fast. From the first scuffle with the Gekiranger to Akashi-san and Sakura-san returning from space to the last battle. Needless to say, it had been a long couple of days. Or was it just one day? It's hard to tell. The lack of sleep was clearly effecting him. But he couldn't rest just yet. Not when _she_ had just reentered his life. He figured he'd see her again, but not this soon and certainly not under these circumstances. 

Souta couldn't exactly pinpoint when he'd become so taken with the former sub-chief. She was stern to a fault, stubborn as a mule, and seemingly immune to his charms. Most guys would have turned away after discovering this but something about it was strangely refreshing to him. Alluring, even. Not to mention the way her jet black hair seemed to cascade down her back like an inky waterfall. The subtle scent of flowers on her skin(if one could get lucky enough to be close enough to smell it) made Souta heady. And those rare moments when she would smile sent his heart into overdrive. That was a Precious worth more to him than all the world's treasures combined.

And now here she is, sitting next to him in The Salon and cradling a cup of tea as she stares down at the table after everyone else has retired to their rooms for the night. A million questions flood his mind and all of them are swiftly rejected as he tries to find the right words. After a moment's deliberation, he finally settles on one. It's blunt but it's the best he has at the moment.

"So," he hesitates and turns his head to face her, "did you find what you were looking for?"

Her grip on the cup tightens slightly. Something he wouldn't have even noticed if he hadn't been giving her his undivided attention. For a split second he's concerned it wasn't the right thing to ask. But she says nothing and simply shakes her head.

"Akashi-san is married to the idea of adventure," she says after a few moments, "He doesn't have room in his heart for anything else."

Souta nods in understanding. He told her those exact words months ago before she left. While he was glad she finally understood, it broke his heart a little that she had to follow the man into space in order to see it. He doesn't voice it though and by the look on her face, it's obvious he doesn't need to.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san," he offers as a condolence. 

She shakes her head again as she sets the cup down and finally looks up, away from the table. "It's alright. I'm just glad to be back," she responds glancing around the room, "I missed this place. Space is too quiet. I missed Masumi-kun and Natsuki-san's antics and Eiji's nonsense." Souta can't help but smile at that. Having never left, it's amusing to think one could miss the chaos.

"But you know what I missed the most?" she asks, turning to finally face him. His smile lessens a little as he realizes how close they are, the familiar floral scent wafting towards him. He raises an eyebrow in question while hoping the heat he feels on his face isn't visible. "I missed the sound of your guitar during those rare quiet days."

His grin returns in full as he responds, "I missed having another voice of reason around. It's hard for one person to get everyone to settle down when you work with the people we do."

"I guess that's true," she says and offers her own small smile, "Sometimes it felt like you and I were the only ones with any sense around here. And you always did know how to diffuse the tension." Now he's sure the heat on his face is _quite_ visible.

"We did work pretty well together, didn't we?" he muses. Sakura's smile expands just a little and she looks away to scan the room again. If she did notice her teammate's blush, she thankfully doesn't mention it. "I'm glad you're back," he adds, echoing her earlier sentiment as he hesitantly places a hand on her shoulder. 

She starts and looks at him again, a blush of her own forming across her cheeks. He stares at her for a moment before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. It only lasts for a second but when he pulls away, her face is almost as pink as the stripes on her jacket. 

Souta blinks like he's coming out of a stupor. "I-I'm sorry," he stammers, "I-I don't know what-"

Whatever his explanation was going to be is cut off by Sakura grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him into a searing kiss. Souta is momentarily stunned by the sudden action, positive she was going to be furious with him. But shock quickly turns to elation and his heart soars as he returns the action. Her lips are even softer than he imagined and he feels like he might become intoxicated by the smell of flowers surrounding him. One of his hands goes into her hair and Souta could almost swear he was running his fingers through silk.

By the time the two separate, they're both the color of ripe tomatoes and very out of breath. Souta still looks slightly baffled but is quite certain Sakura has never done anything like that before considering her expression looks like that of someone who had just been caught doing something embarrassing. But there's still a hint of a smile tucked away in the corners of her mouth and that's all he needs to know it wasn't a mistake.

"Sakura-san..." he says before she wraps her arms around his middle and buries her face in his chest to hide her burning cheeks. There's no need for any words or explanations. Everything that could have been said has already been laid out between them with that gesture. So he simply smiles and wraps his own arms around her shoulders, hugging her close. 

Everyone has their own Precious; something they hold dear to them. And Souta's has just returned home.


End file.
